


The Portrait

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Boss Benedict Cumberbatch, Boss Tom Hiddleston, Boss/Employee Relationship, Erotica, F/M, Kink, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Photo prompt, Smut, Voyeurism, sexy secretary, step-brothers competing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules works at Cumber-Ston Enterprises for competitive step-brothers, Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston. Soon, she is a pawn in their twisted game of sex and debauchery. Will she fight them off with a stick or make the game her own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this photo and was inspired! I'm already working on the sequel (also a photo prompt) and it is turning out better than this one. Again, comments are always welcome!  
> Enjoy!

[](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/tomben.jpg.html)

I work at a large conglomerate company in Midtown Manhattan. It is owned by two stepbrothers from England whom the family business was passed down to after their father’s death. I only work for them because my father and the owner of this company were very close friends and before my own father’s passing, promised to take care of my mother and I. Upon my father’s demise, the brothers kept good on their word and took me into their flourishing business, “Cumber-Ston Enterprises” and made me their Executive Administrative Assistant. Simpler terms, I’m their secretary.

I have only been working for them for a little over six months now and their usually courteous British demeanors seemed to have changed toward me. The elder of the two, Benedict Cumberbatch, tall, classically handsome with high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes peeking through his stoic face is the more outspoken brother. He seems to be the one mostly in charge since it was his father who started the company all those years ago. Benedict is a bit of a competitive man who hates to be wrong or corrected. His stepbrother, Tom Hiddleston, on the other hand, is the opposite of some degree. Tom is the younger whose mother married into the family business. Also a strikingly tall handsome man, Tom keeps to himself and avoids confrontation unless it is with his brother, Benedict. Tom’s cheekbones are just as broad as his brother’s and his eyes just as blue and penetrating. He, too, is a competitor of sorts when egged on properly. That seems to be the one thing they have in common: competitiveness. Every thing is a competition with them even the silliest of things are made into games. One morning as I sat at my desk in the lobby, I hear clammering up the emergency exit stairway. The door swings open and in runs Tom and Benedict, hair matted down to their face, sweats stains on the expensive suits – they were having a race up the stairs to see who runs the fastest. We are located on the 45th floor. Tom was the victor, if anyone cares. Another time I was using the unisex restroom, emerging from the stall when I see Ben and Tom at the urinals having a literal pissing contest. 

Really?

As they were seeing who could urinate the longest, I awkwardly pretend to ignore them when Benedict pleasantly greeted me, “Oh, hello, Jules.”  
“Uh, hi,” I washed my hands and walked out.

Growing up, I have been to many Cumber-Ston family gatherings and business parties when Dad was alive. I still never got to know the boys well. They always hung around the other rich kids and talked cars, yachts and celebrity parties while I sat far away from them all alone in my K-Mart clothes and Payless shoes. In fact, the boys and their friends use to tease me incessantly over my non-name brand clothing and low confidence. 

But, we’re all adults now and thankfully, I’ve grown thicker skin since those days as an awkward teenager. My self-esteem is better than ever and I’m more comfortable in my own skin. The boys have changed in a way that they no longer tease me, but their snobbish attitude toward people of lower income has not. Ben and Tom act cordially with me (when it suits them) but still let little snide remarks pass their lips when in dastardly moods. 

Working for Ben and Tom is a bit daunting, very hectic, and very demanding, but I like it. Keeps me on my toes and I enjoy being busy. Plus, I know all their family secrets and personal business, which is very interesting. I am their secretary – I know all, I see all. Which brings me to the night a private email amongst brothers changed my life forever. 

 

It was a Saturday night when Benedict called me at my home in a panic. He needed a very important folder for a meeting with one of our overseas accounts and he was out of town. He demanded I go into his office and locate said file and fax it over to him in Japan. Now, he demanded.

I hopped in a cab and made my way to the office at midnight, post haste! Arrived, unlocked the door to his office and sat behind his desk. I inhaled the remnants of his cologne: cedar wood and leather. Intoxicating. Another thing those brothers have in common is there keen sense of fashion and a wonderful array of cologne. Sexy.

I shuffled through folders and paperwork on his desk and found the file he needed. As I got up to walk out, my hand hit the computer’s mouse waking up the dark resting computer screen. It was an open email from Tom. I was about to close it when my eyes caught sight of my name.

“Dearest Brother,  
I cannot tell you enough how brilliant your game will be. I have been looking for some form of entertainment as of late and this will be just the thing I need to feel alive. That Jules will not see this coming. I have wanted to taste her lips for some time.  
-T”  
Benedict’s response:

“Brother Mine,  
Sweet Jules will be mine. She will see that I am the better man and put an end to this fussing of who is best. We shall see who will win her over sexually upon my return from Japan next week…  
The game is on!  
-B” 

I froze in his leather chair, in complete shock and utter sexual arousal. To say the least, I was emotionally confused.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The following week I was in high alert around Tom’s interactions with me. He wasn’t trying to seduce me actually. I thought maybe he backed out of this game his brother planned. He wasn’t lingering around me or flirting, everything was business as usual.   
I sat at my desk, relieved, I could breathe easily. I pulled off my purple cardigan, resting it on the back of my chair. I let my hair down from its bun and pulled off my glasses that I use for computer reading. I sighed when the elevator dinged a few feet away. Out stepped Benedict in a dark blue plaid suit and silk burgundy tie, briefcase in hand. 

My thighs clenched in anxiety as Benedict approached my desk with a cocky grin.

“Good afternoon, Jules. How are you doing this fine day?” his baritone voice sounded extra sexy today for some reason. He’s never this pleasant.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Cumberbatch. I hope you had a wonderful business trip,” I smiled, trying not to look nervous. 

Benedict placed his black briefcase onto my desk, shoving several photos of my family in various directions, not caring. “Oh, I had a lovely time,” his gaze lowered to my exposed cleavage and continued, “Just lovely…would you mind coming into my office in an hour to take down a letter?”

“Of course.”

His eyes still on my cleavage, I grabbed a folder to cover my skin, blocking his view.

“Right then.” He walked away and into his office, closing the door behind him.

That was uncomfortable yet flattering. I have never hand any attention to my figure before, especially not by Benedict.

A half hour later, my hair is back up in a bun and I am working on a spreadsheet for the office. I see Tom walking gallantly my way, his hands in his pockets, seriousness on his face.   
Tom stood at the front of my desk, perplexed, “Excuse me, Jules, but I can’t seem to understand this one email our partners in Puerto Rico sent me. I only know so much Spanish but you speak some, don’t you?” his voice soft and gentle, words spilling from his mouth.

“Oh, yeah, some.”

“Can you pull up my email on your computer? I really don’t want to go back to my stuffy office,” he politely flashed his pearly whites.

“Sure, give me a minute,” I typed in his password to his account as Tom walked behind the desk and stood behind my chair.

I scrolled through his inbox as Tom lowered his chest to my shoulder, his face almost next to mine. He points to the Spanish email, “There it is.” His sweet coffee breath brushed against my left ear. I shivered and opened the email.  
I began to read the email out loud very slowly to understand the meaning when Tom said, “You speak it so well…very sexy.”  
He brushed what could have been an imaginary strand of hair behind my ear and continued to breathe in my ear, “You smell delicious.”

Benedict walks out of his office and catches his brother’s lips an inch from my ear, “Well, I hope I’m not interrupting any thing.”

I jumped from my seat, “I was just about to head into your office, Mr. Cumberbatch!”

Tom rises and frowns at his stepbrother.

Inside Ben’s dimly lit office, he took a seat behind his desk in front of the floor to ceiling windows that overlook the street below and see into the next building across the way. I stood by the couch located by the door. He waved me closer.

“Come, come now. Closer, I haven’t got all day.”

I rushed over to his desk; Ben’s finger tented in front of his Cupid’s bow lip and looked me over. 

“Why don’t you sit on my desk next to me, dear?” he pat an empty spot in front of him.

“That’s okay, I usually stand, thank you,” I nervously declined.

“Jules, do you know that in Japan women are subservient toward their male counterparts and do exactly as they say? Especially to keep their jobs…” he raised a brow, fingers still tented.

He’s threatening my job! I walked over to him and sat on his desk. I tried to pull the hem of my grey pencil skirt down to cover my thighs but it just stayed at mid-thigh. Ben looked at me from feet all the way up to my chest. My heart was beating through my shirt and he smirked. I felt dirty, on display and I was starting to like it. 

“Cross your legs for me,” he ordered.  
“Excuse me?”   
“You heard me…” 

I crossed my legs, Benedict swallowed hard, the back of his pointer finger runs from my ankle up to my knee, “You are a piece of work, Jules…” he purred.

Words were caught in my throat.

Mr. Cumberbatch…you shouldn’t do this…please,” I struggled to refuse as his one finger turned into his full hand and stroked me up my knee onto my outer thigh.  
“Mr. Cumberbatch! Please…this is my work place. My job…”

Ben jumped from his chair and hissed at me, scornfully, “And this is my office! I am your boss – I own you!” His hand snaked around the back of my neck and stared deeply into my fearful eyes.

I let out a gasp when the door suddenly swung open. It is Tom. “What’s going on?”

Benedict let go of my neck and cleared his throat; “Jules had something in her eye. I was making sure it wasn’t anything serious.”

I hopped off his desk and scuttled away from Ben with notepad in hand, brushing passed Tom. He snorted at his brother’s failed attempt.

 

That night, I was a mess. I ate my emotions in several ice cream sundaes and couldn’t stop this feeling of hatred toward those two rich bastards. Hatred and desire. I wanted to feel that dangerous emotion of arousal in the workplace again. I couldn’t stop reliving the feel of their breath and body on me. I craved more and couldn’t wait for the next attempt at seducing me. I decided I was going to make the game my own. I had the power to bend them to my will and I was going to use it to my advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning I arrived at the office wearing a black pencil skirt and white button down blouse with the top three buttons undone revealing some cleavage and a hint of lacy white bra peeking through. My hair pulled back in a ponytail and face made up – I was ready to be seduced! I patiently sat at my desk while surfing the internet as I do when I’m bored. The elevator door dinged and out walked Ben and Tom side-by-side briefcases in hands. They looked quite perturbed.   
I chimed, “Good morning, gentlemen. How are you this morning?” 

Benedict scoffed, “Ugh, please, don’t sound so cheery. I need coffee. Get it now,” and walked into his office.

Tom forced a smile, “Tea for me, thanks,” walked into his own office. 

In a few moments, I knocked on Ben’s door with his black coffee, no sugar. “Come in!”

I slowly opened the door and see him lying on his couch, right forearm covering his eyes, the other arm on his stomach. I walked over to the couch, “I have your coffee, sir.”

He grumbled, “Come stand closer,” he said with his arm still covering his eyes. I do as he says. His arm dropped from his stomach and his left hand touched my knee. My breathing hitched as his hand goes from my knee slowly up my thigh.

“Mr. Cumberbatch…please…your coffee…”I trembled by him. I like this feeling of helplessness.

“Mmmm,” he moaned, “You’ve soft skin…” his hand roamed higher in between my thighs and lightly grazed my cotton panties.

I jumped a step back fearing an orgasm from his touch. Ben sat up and grabbed the coffee from my hands and sighed, “It’s only a matter of time, Jules.”

I swallowed, “Before what?” I hastily walked toward the door to leave.

He took a sip from his cup, “Before I have you splayed across my desk naked and pleading for me…”

I hurried out of his office, my mind blurred by the sexual image he created. 

CRAP, Tom’s tea! 

A moment later, I was knocking on Tom’s office door with his Earle Grey tea, milk and sugar.

“Yes?” a holler answered.

Tom sat behind his desk, reading the Wall Street Journal in front of the large picturesque windows. He peered above the paper, “Ah! Finally, my morning cupper!”

I gingerly walked over to his desk and hand him the cup but suddenly he dropped the scalding tea onto his desk. It looked as if he did it on purpose.

“Oh, shit,” he grumbled, “I’m sorry…can you get some towels?” 

I leave and return with towels and I stood beside the desk, bent over sopping up the tea all over the surface. Tom stood behind me as he watched my ass bent over his desk. I straighten up to breathe a bit when my back touched Tom’s front. I gasped in surprise as he leaned closer into my back, his hips pressed closer into my backside. I could feel his erection through his trousers. Pressing so hard into me that I fear I might be bruised. 

He lowered his mouth to my ear, “Do you feel what you do to me?” He pressed into me harder.  
He spoke through his gritted teeth, “Do you see how much I want you?” 

I let out a sigh, “Mr. Hiddleston…you…you shouldn’t be doing this…it’s sexual harassment.”

Tom grinded his hips and grabbed both my wrists from behind, “It’s not if you consent to it…” He rested both my hands on his engorged manhood, its as solid as a rock.

“Sir,” I whispered.

“You work for me, you little peasant…you were meant to be ruled…” he spun me around to face his devilish face and manic eyes. 

“Now, kneel!” he yelled in my face. 

I quickly did as he said. My mind was spinning. I was scared and aroused all at once. Tom looking at me was alluring. His chest was heaving, his eyes wild with desire and anger.

“You little whore….what are you?” he hissed down at me.

“I’m a whore…I’m your whore,” and without him telling me, I unzipped his trousers and exposed his veiny cock. Tom was more than surprised as I grabbed a hold of it and began sucking his dick from shaft to tip.

Tom’s knees buckled a bit as he grunted with pleasure. I’ve never felt so alive. One of my bosses’ dicks was in my mouth and this man who thought I feared him was now amounting to a whimpering man begging to be swallowed.

Tom’s hands wrapped around my ponytail and used it to control my head movements, like a plunger. He pulled harder and harder on my tail as I moaned sweet nothings onto his hard cock.

“Ah…God…I’m gonna…yes,” he panted, “swallow”. And as Tom came into my mouth, my throat swallowed every last drop of him.

Tom leaned to one side on his desk as I stood up, rubbed my knees and gracefully walked away from him.

“J-Jules…that was…amazing,” he huffed.

I spun around when I reached the door, “I know…”smiled and headed out for my lunch break.

 

That night, I decided to stay late to catch up on some work I hadn’t finished during the day. Tom had since gone home, albeit with a spring in his step and a lot happier than this morning. Benedict stayed behind for unspecified reasons but I was soon to find out.

I sat quietly at my desk typing time sheets for that week when Ben buzzed me on the phone. “Jules, I need you in my office at once,” his voice sounded cold and hurried.

I immediately stopped typing and headed into his office. His usually dim-lit office was even more so since it was after dark; only streetlights and a glow from the office windows not too far away shined through.

“You need me, sir?”

He spun around in his leather chair from overlooking the outside world to face me, “Oh, yes, I do.”

I walked over to the front of his desk and stood there waiting for him to speak. He leaned back in his chair, biding his time, just staring at me. 

He finally spoke, “You’re wet.”

I quickly examined my blouse and skirt front, “Uh, no, I’m quite dry.”

“Your knickers. It is your knickers I speak of.” 

I cleared my throat, “What?”

He continued, “Remove your knickers and give them to me.”

And, as if I was under some spell, I removed my panties and throw it at him.

Ben catches it with one hand and casually brings my panties to his face. He inhaled my underwear deeply and he softly moans.

“Mmm…you smell sweet…” Ben licked my panties center, his eyes locked onto mine, “You taste sweet, too.”

My knees nearly buckled, I wanted his face between my thighs at that moment.

“Stand in front of the window,” he ordered sternly as he flings my panties across the room. I stood in front of the large plank glass window.

“Take off your clothes,” he tented his fingers in front of his pink lips and stared at me as I began undressing myself.

Then I realized something and I stopped in my bra and skirt, “But, sir, there are people in the building across the way. They will see me.”

“Don’t care. Continue,” he waved his hand nonchalantly. 

Down to my naked self, Ben stood and peered down at me, his blue eyes hooded with pride and arousal. “You are a beautiful creature, you are.”

Without warning, Benedict spun me around and shoved my naked body against the office window. I let out a surprised laugh and Ben halted for a moment.

“What’s so funny?” he asked annoyed.

I continued to laugh, “Nothing…you better hope you’re a better fuck than your little brother…he was quite good.” I lied to him to get him going. It worked.

Ben let out a grunt, roughly kicking my feet apart to open my legs wider and I hear his pants unzip. Hurriedly, he grunted again like cave man when he pushed his hard cock into my tight wet hole.

I screamed both pleasure and pain as he shoved my body more into the glass window. My tits squished against the glass window, my hands splayed above me to hold me upright. Ben consistently and hastily pumped inside me and out, grunting curses in my ear. I didn’t notice anyone in the building across the way before but now I could see there was one office window lit brightly. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the one lit up room in the building. A man sitting in a leather chair in that office, his legs slightly spread open, his head back against the chair and he’s masturbating. This man sees me – us, having sex! I blink my eyes and squint again and I recognize his face. 

It’s Tom. 

He’s watching us have sex in another building and jerking off to it. He’s staring right at me, pleasuring himself.

I gasped but then smiled, “Your brother…” I huffed, “he’s watching us in the next building.”

Ben gritted his teeth as he doesn’t miss a beat, “I know…I told him to…”

“You boys…. are fuckin’ psycho…”

“Mm…scream my name, woman!” he pulled at my hair bending my head back to sloppily kiss my mouth.

“With pleasure,” I sexily giggled and called out his name as he came.

 

I returned to work the next day and was told I was in charge of taking their business portrait for the company’s website and lobby wall. I set up the camera on the tripod and prepared the lighting, then set a stool in front of the grey lobby wall. My two bosses entered the lobby from their offices looking dapper. Ben wearing a dark grey suit with a lighter grey tie and white handkerchief in his front pocket and Tom wearing a black suit with a steel grey.   
I pulled Tom over to sit on the stool, he folded his arms, “I hate taking photographs…surely you know you’ll pay for this later.” 

“I should hope so,” I playfully winked at him.

I pulled Ben over to stand by Tom’s right shoulder, straightened his tie, brushed his hair to the side. “Touch me one more time and I’ll make you stay after work tonight,” a slight smirk formed on his lips. 

I smirk back and walk behind the camera, “All right, gentlemen. Big smiles!” 

Ben called out, “Oh, bugger off.” 

SNAP


End file.
